Thanksgiving dinner
by Natashow
Summary: what happens when Susan has to come to her parents house for Thanksgiving dinner with a Fiancee? who is going to be her Fiancee? read and find out Dr.C/Susan R
1. Chapter 1

Thanksgiving Dinner  
Chapter 1

The government air craft was flying in the air Bob and Link were talking to Butterflyasaurus. Susan was looking outside with a gloomy look on her face. She sighed softly and placed her chin in her palms.

"This week...of all weeks." She mumbled softly

"What about this week my dear?" A voice came from below her. She looked down to see with his arms behind his back.

"Oh it's nothing really just this week is Thanksgiving... my parents want me to come but..." She hesitated biting her lip lightly.

"But?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"But they expect me to be bringing a...a..a fiancee" His eye widened as he was looking at her.

"Seriously?" He asked wide eyed

"Yes...and I have not met a man who would pose...as one for me...no one would want to be with me." She closed her eyes, and tears came to them. crawled up her arm perching on her shoulder and wiped her tears away.

"That is not true my dear." She looked at him. He smiled sliding down her arm.

" Susan give me your hand and close your eyes." She closed her eyes and put her right hand down. She felt a cool medal ring slip onto her ring finger. She felt a tingly sensation flowing from the ring through out her body. She then felt a rushing feeling as if she got up too quickly. She fell forward only to come into contact with a firm body and arms wrapped around her slender form. Susan opened her eyes to meet a pair of amber eyes staring back at her. Susan gasped blushing deep red. smiled evilly as he slipped a ring on to his ring finger. Her eyes widen as she saw him turn into a actual looking human being he then whispered low so only Susan could hear.

"You didn't ask me my dear..." He said looking down at her.

"Dr.! Would you? really?" She exclaimed happily. He nodded and almost fell backwards as Susan flung herself onto him.

"Thank-you! Thank-you soo much, you have no idea how much this means to me!" He smiled.

"Anything for you my dear." Susan stepped back abut blushing. reached into his pocket pulling a cell phone giving it to Susan.

"My number is on speed dial one."

"Thank-you Dr." She kissed him on the cheek as the plane landed. She ran off leaving a very stunned .

As She walked up to her house her parents came out.

"Suzi Q!" He father exclaimed.

"Hello sweety." Her mom said.

"Hey mom hey dad!" Susan's mom looked around behind Susan.

"Susan where's your fiancee at? He is coming isn't he?"

"Oh yes mom he is, he....he..he is out getting some eggnog for us I'll call him." Susan took out her cell phone and pressed the number one for ,

"Hello Susan."

"Hello sweety are you at the store getting the eggnog?"

"What are you talking about Susan?"

"_**MY**_,_**Parents **_are waiting for you sweet heart **so **hurry up getting the eggnog and come to my house!"

"Oh...Oh OK my dear I'll be right there love you bye!" He hung up not realizing what he just said. he slapped his forehead. Susan blushed deep red.

"Did he just say he loved me?" She turned around smiling at her parents."He is on his way, just abit of traffic." Her parents looked skeptical and looked up then all of a sudden a dark blue 2009 Corvette drives up to the house. The door opened up and a man with dark blue long sleeved turtle neck and black pants. He had slicked back black hair with amber eyes.

"Hello my dear sorry for the wait traffic was horrendous. Mrs. Murphy these flowers are for you." He handed her a bouquet of roses. He then leaned over and kissed Susan on the cheek. lifted up a gallon of eggnog." Shall we go in? It's quite nippy out here." The parents gawked at him and walked into the house. They all sat down in the living room.

"So Dr....."

"You can call me Dr.C or Albert Madame."

"So Albert what is your major in?" Susan looked over at and though about what his response would be.

"My major is in Physics and science and dance."

"Dance?" Both parents said in unison.

"Yes dance, I major in that to see the chemistry between a man and a women. In how they can dance with one another. How the man leads the women with so much grace, to see how the women fallows the man, trusting him with so much beauty in the dance moves." Susan's parents were looking at him intently.

"So you can dance huh?" said lifting am eyebrow.

"Yes I can Sir."

"Then show us what you can do. Dance with my daughter." and Susan looked at one another.

"Well my dear shall we?" held out his hand and Susan placed her hand on top of his. "We are going to dance my favorite, The Tango." His eyes were on Susan the whole time. He walked up the sound system putting a CD in it. The music started with the base drum. _(OK here is a little heads up I'm not going to do the whole dance in detail because then its going to be a vverrrry long story and i don't want to that so if you have seen Dancing with the stars then you will know what tango really is and yes tango is one of my favs to dance to as well XD)_ walked up to Susan and placed his left hand on her lower back pushing Susan's body to his and grabbing her right hand. He bent down so his mouth was near her ear, then he whispered to her.

"Just fallow my lead my dear...and..don't take this the wrong way...." He breathed hotly into her ear saying deeply. "Make sure you are as seductive as you can be." Susan blushed and gasped. They danced like they were pros. At the very end spun her then dipped her, pulling her leg up on his hip. He cradled the back of her head with his hand, lips barely brushing against hers, they were lost in their own worlds. They were brought back to reality when they heard applause from from the parents.

"What a performance!" Her father said.

"Bravo sweety!" Her mother yelled. Both Susan and bowed.

"Well I better go and start dinner now." Mrs. Murphy stood up heading to the kitchen.

" would you mind if I helped you prepare dinner?" asked walking up to her.

"Oh sure Albert." Mrs. Murphy smiled.

"While your doing that I will get your bed made." Susan said as she walked up the stairs. She then heard her mother yell at her.

"Sweety why don't you just save the hustle and sleep in the same bed!" Susan stopped in mid step blushing.

"If we don't then she will figure it out." She mumbled to her self. "OK mom!"

Back with and Susan's Mother.

"So Dr.C, when do you plan on asking my daughter her hand in marriage." almost dropped a dish in the sink. He had to think quick.

"I was thinking about asking her tomorrow at dinner." Her mother smiled big.

"That's a good idea let's go tell my husband." They walked out to see asleep in a lazy boy chair.

"Well I guess dinner is cancelled. just go up stairs and sleep I will make Breakfast in the morning." nodded and kissed her on the cheek, then walked up the stairs looking at the many pictures on the wall. One caught his eye, it was of Susan and her father playing with a hose and she was spraying her father. He walked up to the top of the stairs and heard the shower was going.

"She must be taking a shower I'll just wait for her in her room." He walked into her room. She had a fairly good size room. He looked over to see a pair of pajamas.

('s POV)

I walked up to the small bed, I put the pajama bottoms on and stood there shirtless staring at the bed. I was zoning out thinking about how I would accomplish sleeping in the same bed. All of a sudden I felt a small cold hand on my back, I went ridged, then swung around to see Susan with a plate of cookies. There was two plastic cups filled with milk, which now they were on the floor. I went to grab the nearest thing to soak up the milk, and it was my pajama shirt.

"I'm sorry Susan I didn't see you."

I was frantically try to clean it up, I finally looked up to see Susan in a light blue T-Shirt that revealed her lean stomach and her pajama pants. I stood up with my now wet shirt.

"Uhm... I guess I'm sleeping shirtless...is that alright Susan?" I looked at her, and she kept on staring at me like I was eye candy. I waved my hand in front of her face, then she shook her head and blushed.

"OH....That's fine! we just need to figure out how we will sleep in my bed...." She said staring at the bed. I looked at it as well, it was a twin sized bed. An idea popped into my head. I pulled down the covers and crawled into it my back against the wall. I had my arm propped up with the pillow on my arm.

"There so we are comfy and you won't hurt your head with the pillow." He face was flushed. She looked cute blushing. She slowly crawled in and laid on her side as I placed my arm around her, my hand at her side. I could feel the heat radiating off her body.

"My dear just pretend I'm a hot actor in a movie." She giggled and grabbed my arm at her side and cuddled it like a teddy bear, before she fell asleep she whispered softly,

"But I don't want to I wanted to sleep with a mad scientist like you." My eyes widened and I blushed. I smiled then as I nuzzled her short white hair breathing in her scent, I whispered,

"And I wanted to sleep with a girl like you." I soon fell asleep along with Susan.

(Norm POV)

Unacknowledged to them, someone was watching them outside the house.

"This is my chance to get back what was rightfully mine!"

to be continued......

*OK so i did this i will update soon but i want to see how many people are actually reading my stories because the past 2 i made i only got like 1 or 2 reviews. so tell me how you liked it. and i do have other ideas coming to mind so i will be making some new stories after this thanks giving one.

*next time on Thanksgiving dinner part 2

who is the mysterious figure and why did grandma Emily find a ring in the stuffing find out next time


	2. Chapter 2

Thanksgiving Dinner

Part 2

(pov)

It was the next morning, I was dreaming. Susan and I were on a Cruise kissing in the sunset. I woke up trying to stretch but something was blocking me from doing so. I looked down and saw Susan all wrapped up on me. Some how in the middle of the night I ended up on the bottom with her on top of me. I wiped the sleep from my eyes to see if i was dreaming. her head was tucked underneath my chin. the blanket was tangled up around us. The door slammed open as Derick came in with a bunch of flowers.

"Susan my love! I have..." His jaw dropped seeing the sight. He dropped the flowers. Susan finally woke up, seeing me glaring at Derick She shrieked covering her and myself.

"AHHH! Get out!" Susan screamed.

"Not until I know who this guy is!" Derick stood his ground. I think he was trying to look a tough guy, but from my point of view he was shaking like a leaf. I closed my eyes and slipped out from underneath Susan.

"Susan if this man wants to play child games..." I stood up from the bed and I walked up to Derick. I was about 1 foot taller then him.

"I saw you two last night through the window! Susan! I know he was using you for your body!" He pointed an accusing finger at me. Susan's eyes widened.

"Wait, you were watching us!?"

"Yes Susan I had to! I didn't want anything to happen to you!" My eyes narrowed, I clenched my jaw shut and I walked up to him.

"Alright, if you want to play this kids game then fine." I put my arm up like I was going to do arm wrestling. "We will play a game that I played when I was a lad. You may know it as a combination of arm wrestling and mercy. Whom ever submits first loses,and whom ever loses must leave." He looked at me puffing his chest out like a rooster. slicking his hair back. He grasped my hand, my eyes narrowed as a evil mad scientist smirk came to my face. I tightened my hold on his hand seeing the pain in his eyes. He attempted to apply more of his strength, but I used that to my advantage. I grasped his hand harder, he yelped in pain falling to his knees.

"Ow! OWWWOWW! OK I give up!" I let go of his hand and he ran out of the room.

"Wow Dr.! You must be strong!" Susan Ran up to me.

"No my dear, I'm not at all that strong I just squeezed a pressure point on his hand." She looked up at me and laughed. I stepped forward abut but unfortunately the bed sheet wrapped around our ankles and we toppled over onto the bed. Her head was at the top of the bed. Her legs were between mine. My hands were on either side of her head my eyes widened as I looked down at her beautiful blue eyes. My heart started to race as I looked at her perfect lips. I couldn't stop my self, I closed my eyes and leaned my head down placing my lips on to hers. I felt her stiffen then she sighed wrapping her arms around my neck. Feeling the soft texture of her lips, I pulled back looking at her with hooded eyes.

"Susan..." She looked up at me with dark eyes. She smiled up at me placing her hand on my cheek.

"Thank-you Dr. for everything." I smiled down at her.

"It was my pleasure my dear." She pulled me down for one more kiss but before our lips could connect the door opened up again, her mother was standing in the doorway.

"Oh I'm sorry to interrupt you lovely show of affection here, but I need your help with thanksgiving dinner." Both Susan and I blushed deep red, and quickly put our clothing on. Then we went down stairs.

"OK Susan sweetie you and your dad are going to go into town to get some things for tonight and Albert will assist me in the kitchen." I looked at her mom and nodded. I walked in to the Kitchen seeing the counters covered with cooking materials. I felt something go over my head and I looked behind me. Susan's mom had put an apron on me.

"Let's get cooking shall we?" I smiled meekly. So we did, we cooked and cooked and cooked. I was covered in flour. I looked like a ghost. "OK Albert, go and stuff the turkey." I grabbed the stuffing and started putting the stuffing into the turkey. I finished i, walked over to the sink to wash my hands. After drying my hands off, I looked at my hands. My eyes widened,

"The ring!" I thought to my self. I looked at Susan's mom while she shut the door to the oven. My face paled, Susan's mom came up to me.

"Albert? Albert? you can relax now I can take care of the rest OK?" I went into the living room and layed down on the couch. sleep soon over came me. I woke up to the sweet fragrance of roosted turkey. I opened my eyes to see someone had covered me up with a blanket. I got up and walked into the family room seeing all of Susan's family was mingling with one another. I stepped back only to bump into some one. I turned around to see a elderly women with curly white hair and dark eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry madame I..." She interrupted me by placing her hand on my cheek.

"You shouldn't try to hide who you really are deary." I looked at this lady lifting an eyebrow

"Oh mom stop scaring the poor boy." Susan's mom came up to the lady taking her to the table. I sat down next to Susan trying to get her attention when the grandma let out a yip.

"Mom! You alright?" The grandma smiled big with a broken tooth and showed a ring. I went up and grabbed the ring from her going down onto one knee.

"Susan..my dear will you marry me?" as I was saying this I turned back into my half cockroach half man. She smiled,

"Yes Dr. Cockroach I will." She hugged me tight and grandma winked at me.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone." I said to everyone.

*sorry for the late up load you know how the holidays are right? well i hope everyoes holidays are going well happy thanksgiving everyone tell me how you like this one. sry it was a short ending but i wanted to upload it today but i had to work. *shakes fist angerly* cuuurrrrsseeee you evil four letter word called work!!!!!!*

*I have some other storys im working on my next one is going to be eather my story like the princess an the frog(the beauty and the cockroach) or i can make my christmas story really long you tell me. tell me what you want and i will write it form those 2 things


End file.
